Realistic Fantasy
by ReiMori
Summary: What if all of Gokudera's fantasies came true? Would Tsuna hate him, or will he accept him and go along with it? It was the night before Choice, and Gokudera's been holding back for so long. If only he could... 5927


**dreamgirl: Okay, so this is my first KHR fic and of course I wanted it to be about my favorite couple 5927!!! A.K.A Gokudera x Tsuna. There's actually a whole story on how I got this idea. I was talking to my anti-yaoi friend, Michael, and it went like this:**

**Dreamgirl:** You know what I just realized?

**Mike:** What?

**Dreamgirl:** Tsuna can't do anything!

**Mike:** Well duh, that's why he's called "No-Good Tsuna".

**Dreamgirl:** Yeah, I know that. But I mean, he can't swim, he can't ride a bike...

**Mike:** He can't get laid.

**Dreamgirl:** O_O Holy crap, you did not just say that!?

**Mike: **^_^ Well, it's true.

**Dreamgirl: **But what if he _did _get laid?

**Mike: **What do you mean?

**Dreamgirl:**.............

**Mike:** What's wrong?

**Dreamgirl: **Oh, nothing. I just got an awesome fanfic idea.

**Mike: **Really? What's it gonna be about?

**Dreamgirl: **It's yaoi.

**Mike: **Goddamn.

**Dreamgirl: **Hehehehe XD

**Hence, this fic. Surprisingly, though, Mike help me with only a little part of this section. The funny part, you'll understand once you start reading.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! The amazing Akira Amano does. If I did, 5927 would be the highlight of the whole story! ^_^**

**warnings: Yaoi, basically just yaoi. Of course, if you want to get detailed: Smut, cursing, and more smut.**

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Realistic Fantasy**

This is it. Choice begins tomorrow morning and the battle with Byakuran will finally begin. The Vongola family is currently eating their final meal before the battle and everyone is in a good mood, except one: Hayato Gokudera. It's not like he hated being around the Tenth's family, it was just that he was feeling a little…uncomfortable, for lack of better term. Throughout the whole day, every time Tsuna would come within the Storm guardian's view, Gokudera would get a boner. This had happened several times, and several times Gokudera ended up going to the bathroom to "relieve himself". It's not like he meant it, it just…happened. Now, Hayato was feeling like total scum for even thinking about the Tenth like that. Lately, he's been wondering if his sick fantasies could ever come true. Realizing that Tsuna was sitting in front of him, Gokudera suddenly lost his appetite and felt this pants tighten.

_'Damn it,' _the silver-haired teen thought. He excused himself from the diner table and left to go stay in the room that he shared with Yamamoto. As the Italian teen got up, he didn't notice the concerned look on his boss' face.

When he arrived at his room, Gokudera didn't even bother changing into his pajamas and just fell on top of his bed. He laid there, unmoving, for a couple of seconds when he allowed his hand to wander across his chest and rested it on the bulge in front of his pants. He grabbed at the bulge and grinded his hips into his hand. The teen moaned at the friction. Unconsciously, Gokudera unbuttoned his jeans, zipped them open and pushed them, along with his boxers, down so that they rested below his hips, freeing his caged length from its confinements. As the Storm Guardian felt the air welcome his engorged cock, Gokudera's breath hitched and he hardened even more, if that was even possible. After a few moments of getting used to the idea that he was seriously going to risk jerking off when "that baseball idiot could come in at any moment", the Italian teen's hand wrapped itself around his dick and started pumping it. First, he moved his hand slowly and surely. He took long, full strokes and imagined his beloved Tenth impaling himself onto his cock. Just the thought of fucking Tsuna had Gokudera close to coming, but he didn't want his fantasies to end too quickly. He squeezed his cock and ran his thumb over the slit. The silver-haired teen pictured his boss close to the edge, tightening his entrance and as he did, he squeezed his rod even more. Gokudera was so far gone that he hadn't heard the two knocks coming from the door. The door cracked open as he felt his orgasm nearing.

Hayato's spine arched a bit and he yelled out, "J-Juudaime!"

As soon as his boss' title left his mouth, a voice came saying, "Gokudera-kun?"

The older teen froze and his cock went limp, _'Oh, shit.'_

Gokudera turned his head to look at the boy who just entered the room. "I just w-wanted to see if you were okay, b-but I see you're, um, busy. Uh, sorry for interrupting!" Tsuna's face heated up and caused him to blush profusely as he turned to exit the room.

As quick as lightning, Gokudera stuffed his length back into his pants and jumped off his bed, over to his boss. "Wait, Juudaime, it's not what you think!" The silver-haired teen latched his hand around Tsuna's wrist and prevented him from leaving. The Tenth struggled out of his grip but, of course, the Italian teen was much stronger than he was. Green eyes met brown orbs, "Please…stay."

Tsuna had the choice of either A) pushing Gokudera off and running the hell out of there or B) staying and listening to what he had to say with the risk of getting raped by his best friend. Of course, Tsuna being Tsuna, he chose the latter and gave up his struggle. As soon as the younger boy surrendered, Hayato began blurting a reason (in actuality, a lie) why he yelled out Tsuna's name while jerking off. Even though he tried, Tsuna couldn't understand a word the older boy was saying.

Tsuna held up his hand to stop him, "Why don't we, uh, sit down and, you know, talk?" Gokudera nodded in agreement. Once they were seated on top of Gokudera's bed, the silver-haired teen began to nervously shake his leg.

"Y-you see, I…I" It was now or never. Gokudera placed his hands on Tsuna's shoulders and contorted his face as if he were in pain and said, "I l-love you, Juudaime!" A few moments of silence passed before Hayato slowly opened his eyes and looked at his boss. Tsuna was pale, "Juudaime?"

The younger teen began to nervously laugh, "Ha-ha, you're funny, Gokudera-kun. For a minute there, I actually believed you."

_'Crap, he thinks I'm kidding,' _Hayato thought.

In actuality, Tsuna believed him; he just wanted to deny it.

The Italian teen took two deep breaths before saying, "Forgive me, Juudaime."

"Wait, wha—" The Storm guardian applied his lips onto his boss' and kissed him in the gentlest, innocent, loving manner.

A million and one things were running through the Hurricane Bomb's head such as:_ 'I can't believe I'm actually kissing Juudaime!' 'I hope he's not mad', _and _'I want him so badly.'_

Once Hayato let up his lips, he blushed and apologized, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomen—" **(1)**

Tsuna interrupted, "N-no, it's okay…I think." And yet again, they went back to an awkward silence. "So you're serious, huh?" Gokudera nodded. "I'm sorry I laughed, I didn't think…"

"No, it's my fault, Juudaime. It was not a very appropriate thing for me to say."

Tsuna began to talk but Gokudera kind of spaced out. He started thinking about his fantasies again. There was a sudden tightness in his pants.

_'Merda' _**(2) **Gokudera cursed in Italian.

Lust filled Gokudera's brain and intoxicated him with arousing thoughts. His instincts kicked in as he saw the object of his affection seated directly in front of him. He's been holding back for so long that now he resembled a lion that has just spotted its prey and was going in for the kill.

But, of course, Tsuna could always tell when something wasn't right. "Gokudera-kun, w-what's wrong? Your cheeks are pink." In reality, Hayato looked drunk. Drunk in his lust for his boss. The silver-haired teen ignored his boss' concern and suddenly pushed him down onto his back. "Ano, Gokudera-kun, what's going on?"

Hayato began to breathe heavily, "I'm sorry Juudaime, but I can't hold back."

The Storm guardian's words didn't make sense to Tsuna. _'Didn't he just apologize?'_ The Tenth thought.

Tsuna eventually got the idea when Gokudera began to kiss his neck and placed a hand under his shirt. "Whoa! W-wait, Gokudera-kun!" The brown-haired boy trying pushing the older one away.

In response, Gokudera used one hand to grab Tsuna's wrists and held them above his head. "Even if it's just once, please, Juudaime."

Well, Tsuna _was_ ranked as the person who could never say "No".

The Vongola boss stopped resisting and allowed his right-hand man to do as he pleased.

Before they knew, Tsuna was stripped down to his underwear and so was Gokudera. "Ju-Juudaime!" Hayato whispered into Tsuna's chest as he sucked and nipped at a pick nub.

"Ah!" The Tenth called out. "Tsu-Tsuna…call me Tsuna."

Gokudera looked up at his boss, "Nani?" **(3)**

"When we're doing this, call me by my name."

"B-but I could never do that!"

Tsuna was partially angered by this, "You're already doing _this_, so what's the harm in calling my _name_?"

The Hurricane Bomb had never really heard his boss yell, but he obeyed anyway. "Yes, Juu—I mean, Tsuna."

The silver-haired teen made a trail with his tongue and traced every detail of Tsuna's chest until he reached his navel. His pink organ scooped in and teased the younger boy's belly button.

"St-stop, it tickles."

Gokudera did as he was told and continued on his little "journey". He lowered a bit more and licked the front part of Tsuna's underwear. He sucked on it until he felt it become damp and harden a bit.

"It…it burns!"

Hayato was a bit confused by this, "It burns?"

Tsuna motioned towards his boner, "I'm burning up inside, make it go away, Gokudera-kun."

The Italian teen understood what his boss meant and in one swift movement, Tsuna's only shield was torn off and thrown over to God knows where. Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's length and gave it a little experimental lick. He had never done this before, so he wanted to see his boss' reaction. When Tsuna yelled out, he took it as a good sign and took it whole into his mouth. The Decimo grabbed at the sheets and threw his head back in ecstasy. This motivated Hayato even further. The older teen bobbed his head up and down and blew on Tsuna's tip whenever he had the chance.

"Go-Gokudera-kun, I'm going to…I'm going to—" The Italian teen sucked harder and traced the veins in Tsuna's cock with his tongue. Tsuna's body spasmed and his cock twitched as he released himself into Gokudera's mouth. The taste of cum wasn't pleasant, but Gokudera forced it down his throat since it was "Juudaime's". Tsuna, on the other hand, was breathing heavily, trying to calm down from the aftershocks of the orgasm. The Storm Guardian used the cum that had ended up on his hand and rubbed it along Tsuna's entrance. "What are you doing?"

"You didn't think that was all, did you Juu-Tsuna?" Gokudera said in a soft yet serious tone.

"But how will you—?"

"I've done my research, Tsuna. Now, this may hurt, so I apologize in advance." The green-eyed boy inserted a finger into the ring of tight muscle.

Tsuna felt uncomfortable but dealt as Gokudera pulled it in and out. _'Oh, this doesn't hurt that bad—Crap!'_ The Tenth started to feel a bit of pain as his best friend inserted yet another finger made scissoring motions.

Gokudera used his other hand to guide Tsuna's hand to his back, "You can grab onto me if you like, Juudaime." Tsuna gave him a look, "I mean, Tsuna. If it hurts."

The boy in question nodded and slowly felt himself being pleasured by the sensation of something moving inside of him. But then the fingers were gone and he mentally whimpered at the loss. Soon, though, he felt something push against his entrance. Gokudera's cock was driven into Tsuna, inch by inch, as slowly as possible so as to not cause his boss any pain. Although, Tsuna felt pain either way.

"Itai!" **(4)** The Decimo clawed at his right-hand man's back and left scratch marks on his shoulder blades. Gokudera didn't complain, though. His boss was going through worse pain and he was the one causing it. He deserved _some_ kind of retribution.

He bent down his head and kissed away Tsuna's tears and made a trail of kisses down to the younger boy's lips. "Mi dispiace, Tsuna." **(5)**

Gokudera waited a few seconds for his lover to get used to his size. Once Tsuna nodded for him to continue, Gokudera tried his best to keep it gentle and under control. That failed miserably as soon as he thrusted the sixth time inside his boss. His thrusts became abrasive and much more rapid. "Juu-Tsuna!" The bed began to creak and the brown-haired boy soon felt the pain turn into pleasure as his friend made love to him.

The Tenth suddenly felt the urge to kiss Gokudera. Their faces were mere inches apart when the door flew open.

"Hey, Tsuna, have you seen my base…ball…bat?"

It was Yamamoto.

The two teens froze in their places and stared at their guest.

Gokudera was the first to speak, "Wh-what are you doing here, you baseball idiot?"

Yamamoto laughed, "Ha-ha, sorry. Um, actually, can I borrow twenty bucks?"

Hayato stared at him in disbelief, "It's in the desk drawer. Take it and get out!"

Takeshi held up his hands in defense, "Don't mind me, I'll be out in a sec."

And true to his word, he was.

As soon as Yamamoto stepped out, Gokudera continued making love to Tsuna and began pounding him into the bed.

* * *

Yamamoto walked out and closed the door behind him. As he turned to make his way to his training room, Reborn was standing there, leaning against the wall with his hand out.

"I presume I was correct." The infant said.

The Rain Guardian laughed in his carefree manner, "Yeah, I guess you were." He settled the twenty-dollar bill into the arcobaleno's hand. "You win."

Reborn smirks, "So what did you think?"

"I couldn't believe you'd be right."

"Tsk tsk, you should never doubt me, Takeshi. I am always right."

"Sure, whatever you say, Reborn-san. Anyway, I think I'll be training upstairs." Yamamoto excused himself.

Reborn was left by the bedroom door…grinning.

* * *

"I'm close, Tsuna. Let's come together." Gokudera said as he pumped his lover's cock in tune with his thrusts.

The Italian teen gave several more thrusts and five more tugs of Tsuna's dick. The Decimo's asshole tightened around the Storm Guardian as he came, making Gokudera spill his seed into the Tenth as well.

After riding out the orgasm, Hayato nearly collapsed onto Tsuna and lied on an empty spot next to him. The two took a minute to catch their breaths. Then, Gokudera balanced his head onto his hand and looked at Tsuna.

He caressed the side of his face, "Ti amo."

The brown-eyed boy turned his head to look at his best friend, "What does that mean?"

Gokudera nuzzled Tsuna's neck and finally laid his head on top of the younger boy's head. "It means 'I love you'." Tsuna's body stiffened. "But don't worry, this was just a one-time thing. I won't ever do this to you again."

"But what if I want you to?"

"Huh?"

"What if I d-don't want this to be just a one-night stand? What if I want m-more?" The Sky guardian stuttered.

Gokudera couldn't believe his ears, "Do you really mean that?" Tsuna nodded, "Then I could die a very happy person!" He hugged his boss, now official lover, and kissed him all over.

"You can't die yet, Gokudera-kun. Choice is tomorrow, we have to win no matter what." The Tenth replied.

The silver-haired teen grinned from ear-to-ear, "I know. We'll win, I'm positive." Gokudera gave Tsuna a quick peck on the lips and then both teens got under the covers to rest up for the next day.

Maybe dreams really do come true.

* * *

**(1) I'm sorry**

**(2) Shit**

**(3) What?**

**(4) It hurts!**

**(5) I'm sorry**

**dreamgirl: Hit or miss? How did I do? Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is appreciated! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
